A Sweet Treat For Her Sweetie
by shiki94
Summary: Emma Dashwood isn't quite sure what to do for her boyfriend's, Evan Bourne's, birthday, so she looks to her friends for help and ideas. And one idea in particular seems like just the perfect thing for her to give her boyfriend on such a happy day. AU Two-shot Emma/Evan Bourne romance, Emma/Bayley/Paige friendship
***facepalms self* I gotta do something about this creative ADD I have. I keep coming up with ideas for fics and I know I should keep 'em locked up in a part of my brain so that I can go back to them later...and yet, somehow, the little buggers manage to get through the wall that I put up around the part of my brain that gets used when I work on my fics. But...this was an idea that was _kinda sorta_ begging to be written. And...well...best I get the idea out there and done so that it won't be chewing at my brain until I write it.**

 **So, the basic idea for this ficlet came from over the weekend. Matt Sydal's (Evan Bourne of WWE fame) birthday came over the weekend, and I wanted to write something with him in it, since he's one of my favorite wrestlers. Then, my Emma muse came running in as I was planning this out wanting to get involved and...well...I've already slight shipped Emma and Evan in one of my other fics...*points at Of Comic Books and Crushes*...and, well, since I plan on writing a fic that's gonna feature Emma and Evan as the main couple in that fic, I decided to get practice here writing these two together. So, to all you adventurous readers out there that give this ficlet of mine a shot, I hope y'all enjoy. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, WWE, Ring of Honor, and the other promotions they (mostly in Evan's case) wrestle for.)**

Emma Dashwood had been wracking her brain for the longest time to try to figure out what she was going to do for her boyfriend, Evan Bourne's, birthday. He was turning 33 this year and the blonde Aussie wanted to do something nice for her boyfriend. Normally, Emma had no problem with getting gifts for her friends on their birthdays, her best friends, Paige Bevis and Bayley Martinez being the best examples of this: For Paige's birthday, Emma got her British friend tickets to a concert of a band that she had been wanting to go see for a very long time; and for Bayley's birthday, Emma got her brunette friend the entire DVD collection for the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. The reactions Emma got were pretty favorable as both of her friends were very overjoyed with just what Emma had got them. The hugs-mostly from Bayley-and many rushed "Thank yous" the blonde got were proof of that. So...why did it seem so hard for Emma to come up with something to get or do for her boyfriend?

"I don't think you should be worrying so much, Em," Bayley said, sitting on one of the couches in Emma's apartment one day. "I'm sure Evan'll love whatever it is that you get him."

"That's just the thing, Bay. I don't even know _what_ to get him," Emma said, running a hand through her blonde locks. "He's supposed to be coming back from that trip with his friends later today and I wanted to surprise him."

"Well, Em. What did Evan do for your birthday last year?" Paige asked from where she was sitting in Emma's recliner.

"We didn't really do much. All we really did was go on a trip to the beach," Emma said. "Oh! We also went to that aquarium where you could actually walk through the tunnel and just see the fish on all sides of you. That was probably one of the best gifts I'd ever gotten from someone."

"Aww! Lucky! I want to go there _so_ bad!" Bayley cut in. "I oughta ask Zack if we can go on a trip there soon."

Clearing her throat, Paige said "Bayley. We're, um, trying to help Emma here."

"Whoops!" Bayley quickly said, feeling a bit embarrassed at her sudden outburst. "Sorry, Em. My bad."

Laughing at Bayley's sudden outburst, Emma said "It's alright, Bay. And, don't worry. I'm sure Zack'll take you on a trip there soon."

"I hope he will," Bayley said, a note of longing in her voice. Looking over to see Paige looking at her, Bayley said "Right! Back to helping Emma out!"

Feeling that they had their talk back on track now, Paige said "Now, Emma. Has Evan made any real hints about just what he wanted for his birthday?"

"Not really. Seems like all he ever really wants is to spend time with his guy friends before coming here and spending the rest of the day with me," Emma said. "We don't really do much, but what we do end up doing together is usually pretty nice."

"And what is it that you guys tend to do?" Paige asked.

"Well. We usually get takeout from somewhere. And then we come back here and binge watch stuff on Netfl-Paige, are you _seriously_ sleeping on me now?!" Emma began to say only to reorient herself when she saw Paige had seemingly nodded off in the recliner.

"Blue Shell disguised as a couch pillow!" Bayley shouted before throwing one of the pillows on Emma's couch at the raven-haired Brit.

Catching the pillow with no problem, Paige sat up and said "Sorry, Em. Didn't mean to doze off on you there, but, and I say this with love, your idea just sounded so damn _boring_!"

"Well! Ex _cuuuuuse_ the hell out of me if me and my boyfriend want to do simple stuff! Not all of us can be like you and Corey where you two just seem like total daredevils," Emma said, sending a slight scowl Paige's way. "I'm gonna remember this the next time you want me to make you a tray of brownies."

Hearing Emma mention brownies, Paige blurted "That's it, Em!"

"What's it, Paige?" Emma asked, with Bayley having a similar, if not stronger, look of questioning on her face.

"Why don't you and Evan bake something together? After all, since you love to cook and bake so much, why don't you try to do something like that with Evan?" Paige suggested.

"That actually sounds like a pretty cute idea, Em!" Bayley chirped in agreement. "Plus, I could just imagine you trying to be a good teacher for Evan so that he can learn to make something."

"Huh. Y'know? That actually _is_ a pretty sweet idea, Paige," Emma said, thinking it over. "Plus, I _have_ been wanting to teach Evan a few of my recipes for some time now. Just so he can know how to make stuff for himself in case I ever have to go out of town for something. OK, Paige. I'll do that. And, don't worry. I'll make sure to let Ev know this was your idea."

"Good to know," Paige said, smiling. "Hope you two lovebirds have fun cheffing stuff up later."

Laughing a bit at what Paige said, Emma said "I'm sure we will, Paige." As Emma spent the rest of the time Paige and Bayley were over at her place talking to the two, she could only let all of the recipes that she knew cycle through her thoughts. She wanted to make tonight a special birthday treat for Evan, and she felt like Paige was on the right track with what she suggested. The only thing bothering the blonde Aussie now was...Just what were she and her boyfriend going to make together?

 **What I didn't mention up at the top is that another thing that inspired my writing of this was the webshow that Emma does that's basically her own little cooking show. I'll...admit to not having seen that many episodes of it lately, but what I _have_ seen of it is pretty good stuff...that and it makes me hungry, but that has to be a bit expected with cooking shows. =P Anywho! There's definitely gonna be a part 2 for this that's gonna be Emma's birthday gift to Evan. So, until then, don't forget to R&R please to let me know what you guys think of this. =)**


End file.
